I'll Blame Every Single Miscarriage On You
I'll Blame Every Single Miscarriage On You is the first episode of Survivor: Ecuador. Story 'Day 1' Cuenca The tribe waste no time getting alliances set up, with past history between players playing a factor in who is targeted one another. Seth appears to be one of the more strategic and ruthless players, not afraid to admit early on that he aims to backstab the others in order to reach the end. Seth speaks with TJ, who becomes slightly weary of the wannabe villain after he learns that he backstabbed Michael in a previous game (something Michael later confirms to TJ himself). Despite this, the two make a strategic bond, with Seth also making a deal with Ben, who he views as trustworthy. Quito The tribe gets off to a slower start than their rivals, with very little interaction taking place between the competitors. Brenelle appears paranoid early on, making the quick assumption that he's outside the main alliance, despite the fact one hasn't been formed. Meanwhile, Carraid decides to get things moving with the tribe, knowing that in Survivor you need to establish bonds early on. He decides to approach others about an alliance, but finds cracks already forming when several individuals in the group aren't to keen on one another. Much like on the Cuenca tribe, a member of Quito introduces themselves privately by admitting that they aim to play a villainous game, and that they are willing to do most things in order to reach the end. 'Day 2' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Pass the Torch Tribe members must light a torch, passing it to each member, before the final individual with the torch must light the tribes urn. First tribe to finish win immunity, with the fourth individual in each tribes chain guaranteeing themselves an idol clue. Winner: Quito ''Immunity Challenge (Info) During the immunity challenge, the Quito tribe get off to a poor start after Jacob passes the torch to an inactive Marcus. Jackson then gets involved, trying to pass the torch to Marcus despite not having the torch himself. Meanwhile, Cuenca get off to a quick lead, getting the torch round several members, knowing to avoid Jake who has been offline for several days. Despite waiting for some time, Marcus comes online passing the torch to Carraid, getting Quito moving again. Cuenca get the torch to Brendan, who needs to pass to an inactive Jake. Josh passes Quito's torch to Natalie, causing Jackson to have a go at him, asking why he passed to someone offline (despite doing the same thing himself earlier). Jackson and Josh continue to complain about Natalie, who instantly comes back online in order to retaliate to Jackson's attacks after passing him the torch. Jackson then goes offline, with Natalie complaining about him, only to have Jackson come back and tell her to "shut it". He then hands the torch to Brenelle, who lights the urn in order to signal Quito's remarkable victory. Due to being the fourth individual in each cycle, Seth and Carraid receive idol clues for their respective camps, with Carraid now earning two as Quito won the challenge. 'Day 3' Quito After winning immunity the tribe reverts back into its quiet state, with tension now arising between Jackson and Natalie after their first at the challenge. Carraid evaluates his strong position on his tribe, feeling as though he should be safe for the time being due the idol clues and the stupidity of his own tribe. Cuenca After losing the challenge, both Brendan and Jake appear to be the obvious targets, with Jake sticking out due to his inactivity that will undoubtedly hold the tribe back in future challenges. Seth firmly targets Jake, letting his allies know that this should be their first vote. Meanwhile, TJ begins to worry about Seth, feeling that he may be the sort of player that would be best to take out early. He also notes that he feels he could work closely with Jake due to his loyal nature. Brendan worries that due to his absence he may come under fire at tribal council. He tries to assure others that he is in fact active, and that Jake should be the one to go home. At tribal council, the tribe admit that alliances may already be forming, and that the primary concern early on is who out of them will be active. Sticking to this belief, the tribe is unanimous in voting out Jake in a 8-0 vote, sending their weakest member home. 'Tribal Council''' Still In The Running